


Deux Semaines Plus Tard

by JohanShallberg



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, entre l'arc 1 et 2, ils sont si chou, retrouvailles, soft smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohanShallberg/pseuds/JohanShallberg
Summary: Au retour de Thorn après les deux semaines qu'il avait convenu de consacrer à son travail, Ophélie ne tient plus en place. Il est enfin temps pour ces deux là d'avoir leur nuit de noces, même si elle doit être improvisée sur le moment.Petit (non) OS se passant juste après la fin de l'arc 1 des Cryptides de la Cour, ma fic principale.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Deux Semaines Plus Tard

**Author's Note:**

> Ah oui, un OS qui sort un peu de nulle part je l'avoue ! En fait c'est un bonus que mon public sur Wattpad m'a demandé, et je voulais le partager ici aussi ^^.   
> Je m'entraîne à écrire les scènes de sexe en ce moment, c'est compliqué mais je crois que je commence à y arriver !  
> Bref, si vous n'avez pas lu la grosse fic et que vous avez juste cliqué parce que vous avez vu le "E", vous risquez d'être un peu perdus mais je pense que ça peut aller, amusez vous à essayer le contexte x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ophélie était en train de découvrir une toute nouvelle définition du mot "hâte". Incapable de tenir en place, elle faisait frénétiquement les cent pas dans le salon, son coeur battant à tout rompre. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que tous ceux qui avaient essayé de lui tenir compagnie avaient renoncé, partiellement à cause de sa nervosité mais surtout à cause de l'effet que celle ci avait sur les objets autour d'elle. Voilà donc qu'elle était seule avec ses pensées et son impatience, à regarder l'heure plusieurs fois par minute et bouger sans cesse.

Ce soir, Thorn serait de retour. Après deux semaines sans quitter son poste, il allait enfin revenir la voir, et ils pourraient finalement rattraper un peu du temps que leurs déboires leur avaient fait perdre.

Dire que ces deux semaines avaient été les plus longues de la vie d'Ophélie serait un doux euphémisme. A partir du moment les deux amoureux s'étaient quittés, peu après s'être mutuellement avoué leurs sentiments, le temps s'était écoulé au moins dix fois plus lentement qu'il le faisait normalement. Et avec cela, une tension s'était créée. Une tension d'une force titanesque, et une tension constante.

Durant ces deux semaines, Ophélie avait beaucoup tourné en rond. Même si ses amis étaient là pour lui changer les idées, le vide créé par la fin de l'enquête et l'absence de Thorn demeurait. Elle avait aussi beaucoup fantasmé le retour de son bien aimé, d'abord de façon plutôt innocente puis de moins en moins avouable au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait s'empourprer d'embarras.

Mais quelle importance au final. Les deux semaines étaient écoulées et Thorn allait rentrer dans peu de temps, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ophélie restait à l'affût des réactions de la maison, qui à coup sûr lui ferait signe lorsque quelqu'un rentrerait, et continuait de faire les cent pas tout en rongeant les coutures de ses gants avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.

Puis, soudain, il y eût comme une petite tape sur l'épaule de son animisme, et la jeune femme s'immobilisa, une frisson d'excitation parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour se concentrer sur ce que la maison essayait de lui dire, espérant de tout son coeur que ce soit ce qu'elle attendait.

La confirmation ne se fit pas attendre, et c'est là poitrine prête à exploser qu'elle s'élança vers la sortie, bousculant au passage les serviteurs et le mobilier. En temps normal elle se serait arrêtée pour s'excuser, mais elle était trop impatiente pour s'en préoccuper.

Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement dans le jardin, elle marqua une brève pause pour reprendre son souffle et balaya les environs du regard, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Et elle le vit enfin. Marchant à grandes enjambées pressées à travers le jardin, toujours vêtu de son uniforme et toujours aussi indécemment grand, Thorn était de retour, pour de bon cette fois.

Il ne la remarqua pas tout de suite, debout sur le perron. Mais quand il posa enfin les yeux sur elle, il y eut comme une distorsion du temps et de l'espace, tandis que la tension ne cessait de monter. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils furent comme frappés par la foudre, et pendant un instant aucun d'entre eux ne bougea. Puis vint le besoin brûlant de se toucher, bien plus fort que le charme qui les tenait cloués sur place. Une seconde plus tard, ils s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre, un sourire idiot figé sur le visage.

L'euphorie la privant de toute inhibition, Ophélie bondit littéralement dans les bras de Thorn, qui recula de quelques pas en la rattrapant au vol. Lorsqu'elle eût soudain prit conscience qu'elle était enfin dans ses bras, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son étreinte. Il la serra un moment contre lui. Elle laissa ses bras, son odeur et sa chaleur l'envelopper. Et pendant un moment, ils ne ressentirent pas le besoin de parler.

Puis ils s'écartèrent et ils se regardèrent, le sourire de l'un miroir du sourire de l'autre, et ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les bras enroulés autour de la nuque de Thorn et les mains dans ses cheveux, Ophélie savoura la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, et la passion mutuelle qui en découlait.

\- Voilà un accueil auquel je pourrais m'habituer, souffla son mari lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Pour ça il faudrait que je vous laisse me quitter encore une fois, répliqua Ophélie en souriant doucement.

\- Rassurez vous, je ne vais nulle part.

Sur ces mots, il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec moins de précipitation et plus de tendresse. Ophélie se sentit fondre. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Elle rendit le baiser avec délice.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, murmura-t-elle.

\- Vous m'avez manqué aussi.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se regarder, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le souffle court. La tension se fit sentir à nouveau. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdait le long des angles du visage de son mari et dans le bleu de ses yeux, si profond qu'il lui donnait le vertige. Elle sentait son coeur battre à lui en fêler les côtes, et une sensation presque familière s'éveiller dans son ventre. Chaque seconde transformait l'euphorie des retrouvailles en désir brûlant, et elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Ce fut Thorn qui brisa le silence.

\- Bien, dit-il, à présent que j'ai remis tout l'ordre nécessaire dans mon travail, je suis tout à vous. Le Pôle entier est à notre portée, je vous emmènerais où vous voudrez aller. Les convenances voudraient que je rentre voir ma tante et sa fille, mais en toute honnêteté, je n'ai qu'une envie et c'est de m'enfuir avec vous ce soir. Alors dites moi, où voulez vous aller ?

S'enfuir ensemble. Voilà une idée qui était séduisante, et il faudrait la garder en tête, pour plus tard. Mais ce soir ? Ce soir Ophélie ne pensait pas être capable de tenter quelque chose d'aussi élaboré. Parce qu'à l'instant où Thorn lui parlait, il la serrait tout contre lui et son étreinte était en train de réveiller tous les fantasmes qu'elle s'était employée à enterrer. Parce que la sensation de son corps contre le sien attisait la flamme qui s'était allumée dans le ventre de la jeune femme et qui occultait une bonne partie de ses autres sensations.

Pour autant qu'elle avait envie de s'enfuir avec lui, ce n'était pas son désir premier. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était Thorn. Son corps, ses mains sur sa taille, sa peau contre la sienne, elle voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine et compter toutes ses cicatrices.

Où voulait-elle aller ?

\- Dans une chambre, murmura-t-elle. Seule avec vous. N'importe laquelle fera l'affaire.

Sa réponse sembla prendre Thorn de court, et pendant un instant elle regretta de s'être montrée aussi directe. Cependant le sourire qu'il lui rendit la rassura aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, fit-il doucement. Mais j'aime bien cette idée.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien et Ophélie sentit son sang entrer en ébullition. Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, longuement, langoureusement, amoureusement. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux détachés, puis l'une d'elle redescendit pour enserrer sa taille. Leur baiser aurait encore gagné en intensité si Thorn ne s'était pas délicatement écarté. Ophélie peina à réprimer un gémissement plaintif. Il passa son bras autour d'elle et lui sourit.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, dit-il.

Et il l'entraîna en direction du manoir. La jeune femme avait l'impression que le monde tournoyait autour d'elle, et elle avait toutes les peines du monde à marcher sans trébucher avec le sang qui battait à ses tempes et l'étau invisible de l'excitation qui rendait sa respiration haletante. Et il ne s'était encore rien passé. Les fantasmes défilaient dans sa tête et rendaient ses jambes faibles. Et il ne s'était encore rien passé.

Le temps d'un battement de paupières et ils étaient dans la chambre de Thorn, la plus proche de l'entrée. Par miracle, ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, mais ce n'est que lorsque la porte fut soigneusement verrouillée derrière eux qu'ils osèrent enfin se regarder. Ophélie croisa le regard de son mari et son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'elle y découvrit toute l'impatience, toute l'excitation mêlée d'appréhension qu'elle ressentait elle-même.

Il y eût un moment d'hésitation. Chacun avait entièrement perdu la parole, et un savant mélange de gêne et d'angoisse s'était instillé dans leur alchimie. Pendant plusieurs instants, aucun d'entre eux n'osa bouger, ils se contentèrent de se regarder tout en se consumant de l'intérieur.

Il y avait d'un côté le désir brûlant d'aller plus loin, et de l'autre la peur glaçante de mal s'y prendre, l'ignorance anxiogène des règles de ce nouveau jeu qu'il leur était pourtant impensable de ne pas jouer.

Cependant, la volonté d'un animiste surclasse toujours sa peur. Aussi, lorsqu'elle sentit au fond d'elle-même que c'était le moment ou jamais, Ophélie fit le premier pas. Hésitante, elle s'approcha de Thorn et glissa ses bras autour de son torse, la tête levée vers son visage, ridiculement haut. Puis elle prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes, et elle recula doucement en direction du lit. Il lui fallut toute la concentration du monde pour ne pas trébucher, mais ce fut une réussite.

Tenant toujours les mains de son mari, elle parvint à le faire s'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, et elle vint ensuite s'installer sur ses genoux. Ainsi, leur différence de taille était grandement amoindrie, et elle put se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas céder à la tentation de presser les choses. Elle comme lui auraient besoin de prendre leur temps.

Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longuement, goutant à la sensation comme si c'était la première, et ses mains trouvèrent leur place, l'une en haut de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Les mains de Thorn vinrent alors se placer en miroir sur son corps et dans sa chevelure à elle, l'attirant contre lui et s'enfouissant profondément dans ses mèches brunes. Ophélie sentit tout son corps se détendre à ce contact.

\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa en retour, intensément, le bout de sa langue caressant brièvement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme. Elle répondit à son tour en pressant davantage son corps menu contre celui de son mari, cherchant à clore définitivement l'espace qui les séparait.

L'envie de le toucher la submergea alors, d'un instant à l'autre. Elle considéra ses gants et l'uniforme qu'il portait encore, et décida qu'il était temps de faire avancer les choses. S'écartant légèrement, elle ramena ses mains au torse de Thorn et s'appliqua à défaire les boutons de sa veste.

La tâche se révéla largement plus difficile qu'elle n'y paraissait. Premièrement parce que si Ophélie avait un jour sut faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts, l'histoire aurait été très différente, et deuxièmement parce que cette veste avait la fermeture la plus ridiculement compliquée qu'elle avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur de la lingerie à lacets.

Et de son côté, Thorn lui même ne semblait pas réellement disposé à lui faciliter la tâche. Ses baisers avaient migré de la bouche de sa femme à son cou, et il s'appliquait à ne laisser aucun millimètre carré de peau de côté. Ecartant délicatement cheveux et col, il l'embrassa encore et encore et encore, et chaque baiser provoquait chez Ophélie un nouveau frisson de délice, décuplant encore son désir.

Il lui était absolument impossible de se concentrer.

Lorsqu'elle fut péniblement arrivée à la quatrième attache, son mari ne put résister à la tentation de la provoquer un peu.

\- Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? demanda-t-il, son souffle brûlant caressant la peau de la jeune femme.

\- Vous aurez le droit de vous moquer quand vous aurez cessé d'activement me saboter, grommela Ophélie, incapable de réprimer correctement son sourire.

\- Faut-il que j'arrête ?

Pour le faire taire et effacer de son visage cette expression beaucoup trop suffisante, elle plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne avec plus de fougue qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. L'action fut peut être un peu trop efficace. Déséquilibré par la surprise, Thorn tomba en arrière sur le lit, entraînant son épouse avec lui. Elle poussa un petit cri et ses lunettes tombèrent, le monde se transforma instantanément en peinture abstraite où rien n'était reconnaissable.

\- Mauvais calcul, fit Thorn avec amusement.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu savoir calculer, répondit Ophélie. Les mathématiques c'est plutôt votre domaine.

Thorn eût un petit rire, puis la jeune femme sentit ses mains l'aggripper et la soulever pour la déposer à côté de lui sur le matelas. Elle resta un instant désorientée, à la fois d'être séparée de lui et de ne plus voir correctement, mais une seconde plus tard ses lunettes lui furent glissées sur le nez et elle cligna des yeux, son environnement redevenant compréhensible. Tout près d'elle, son mari s'était redressé retirait sa veste. Lui, bien entendu, avait réussi en une poignée de secondes. Ophélie prit son meilleur air boudeur et croisa les bras. En retour, Thorn se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser volatil sur le bord de sa mâchoire, souriant doucement. Il en fallut deux autre pour qu'elle renonce complètement à sa rancune factice et qu'elle l'enlace à nouveau, retrouvant avec satisfaction sa chaleur et son odeur. La veste fut jetée au sol sans considération.

Cette fois, il se laissa volontairement basculer en arrière, et elle se retrouva étendue sur lui, les mains dans ses cheveux. Elle lutta fermement contre l'envie de retirer ses gants tout de suite. Pour autant qu'elle avait envie de goûter à sa peau contre ses paumes, elle voulait également avoir le plaisir de le déshabiller et de découvrir son corps peu à peu, sans se soucier de lire quoi que ce soit.

Toujours résolue à se débarrasser des vêtements de son époux, elle s'attaqua à la chemise, qui avait le mérite d'être bien plus coopérative que la veste. Profitant de sa posture annulant toute différence de taille, Ophélie se pencha et embrassa Thorn dans le cou à son tour. D'abord juste en dessous de la mâchoire, puis de plus en plus bas à mesure qu'elle défaisait les boutons de la chemise. Chaque baiser le faisait frissonner et l'enlacer plus étroitement. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la base de son cou, juste au dessus de la clavicule, il laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le gémissement, et Ophélie se sentit traversée par une puissante décharge d'adrénaline tandis qu'un véritable brasier s'allumait dans son ventre. Après un instant de flottement, elle poursuivit son ouvrage avec une ardeur redoublée.

Bientôt, elle eût terminé d'ouvrir la chemise, et elle se redressa pour permettre à Thorn de la retirer complètement. Chose qu'il fit avec une réticence qui alarma la jeune femme. S'il n'avait pas envie d'être touché, il fallait qu'elle le sache ! La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était le mettre mal à l'aise !

Cependant, en baissant les yeux sur son torse dénudé, elle comprit ce qui avait pu causer son hésitation. Sa poitrine, son ventre, ses flancs, ses bras, toute sa peau était zébrée de nombreuses, très nombreuses, trop nombreuses cicatrices. Leur ancienneté, leur forme et leur netteté variait, mais elles se détachaient toutes très distinctement de la peau blanche comme neige. Les yeux d'Ophélie bondirent d'une balafre à l'autre avec un mélange de tristesse et de fascination. Combien pouvait-il bien y en avoir ?

\- Cinquante-six, fit Thorn comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. J'en ai cinquante-six en tout.

Il détourna les yeux. Ophélie resta un instant interdite, les yeux baissés sur la poitrine de son époux. La tristesse diffuse qu'elle avait ressenti de prime abord s'évaporait, tandis que son envie brûlante de le toucher revenait à la charge.

Des cicatrices ? Oui, bien sûr, des cicatrices. Ce n'était pas une surprise, jamais elle ne l'avait imaginé sans. Et plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait beau.

Son cœur battant, elle caressait des yeux les contours de son torse, sa fine musculature, la silhouette de son squelette. Sur sa peau si pâle, les lignes blanches de ses balafres formaient une calligraphie hypnotisante qui ne pouvaient que sublimer l'élégance de son corps. Il était beau, et elle l'aimait à en avoir mal. Était-ce parce qu'il était beau qu'elle l'aimait à ce point, ou était-ce parce qu'elle l'aimait à ce point qu'il était aussi beau ? Quelle importance. Le regard de la jeune femme s'était encore une fois perdu dans sa contemplation.

\- Je ... peux remettre ma chemise si vous voulez ... souffla-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

Ophélie cliqua des yeux, coupée dans le fil de ses pensées, et mit un petit moment avant de réaliser ce qu'il voulait réellement dire. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant trop longtemps, et fidèle à lui même, il avait interprété ce silence comme de la répulsion. Elle resta figée sur place un instant, incertaine de comment répondre, puis, infusée de la détermination de lui montrer à quel point il s'était trompé, elle commença à retirer ses gants. De toute manière, elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait résister plus longtemps.

\- Ce serait une terrible preuve de mauvais goût de ma part, répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

\- Que ... ?

Elle prit ses gants et les lança avec une adresse surprenante en direction de la table de nuit. Puis, frissonnant presque en anticipation, elle se pencha vers Thorn et demanda, d'une voix beaucoup plus suave qu'elle ne l'avait pensé :

-Puis-je ?

\- Je ne suis pas un objet, ça ne marchera pas, plaisanta maladroitement son mari.

\- J'aurais dû savoir que vous diriez quelque chose d'idiot, soupira Ophélie en riant à moitié.

En guise de réponse, il attrapa les mains de son épouse dans les siennes et les posa sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura le contact, la plus délicieuse des décharges électriques parcourant son corps. La peau de Thorn était douce sous ses doigts. Lentement, elle laissa ses mains glisser vers son cou, le faisant frissonner, avant de descendre vers sa nuque et de remonter s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Si soyeux et si fins, ils coulaient entre ses phalanges, et la sensation était incomparable. Ses mains, privées de toucher direct, étaient incroyablement sensibles et affamées de contact.

Une fois qu'elle eût longuement caressé les cheveux de son mari, qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était presque entièrement relaxé, Ophélie passa à la phase suivante de son exploration. Se penchant un peu plus, suffisamment pour pouvoir embrasser Thorn tout à son aise, elle glissa ses mains nues vers son cou, puis sur ses épaules et son torse, ses doigts suivant les lignes formées par les muscles et les cicatrices. A plusieurs reprises, elle le sentit frissonner à son contact, et cela ne fit que la réjouir encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'elle eût soigneusement exploré chaque parcelle du corps de son mari qui lui était accessible, lui décida qu'il était temps d'accélérer un peu les choses. Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille, et la fit basculer à côté de lui sur le matelas avant de se redresser, la surplombant ainsi, une main posée non loin de l'épaule d'Ophélie et un petit sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme fut soudain frappée par sa taille, qui ne cesserait sans doute jamais de la surprendre. Elle se sentait toute petite en dessous de lui.

\- A mon tour maintenant, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Penché sur elle, il continua de l'embrasser tout en défaisant un à un les boutons de sa robe. Soucieuse de ne pas lire quoi que ce soit par inadvertance, elle glissa posa doucement une main sur sa nuque et l'autre à l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux blonds déjà en désordre.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus de boutons à défaire et, avec un peu d'aide de la part de Thorn, Ophélie se glissa hors de sa robe en rougissant légèrement. Malgré toute sa hâte, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère gêne à se retrouver en sous-vêtements face à lui pour la première fois.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur elle, une petite flamme s'alluma au fond de ses yeux et son regard affamé glissa lentement sur les lignes de son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le rose qui était monté aux joues de la jeune femme tourna au pourpre. Jamais il ... Non, jamais qui que ce soit ne l'avait regardée de cette façon. Et malgré son embarras, elle réalisait progressivement qu'elle aimait ça.

\- Oh, fit-il à mi-voix après un instant de silence. Vous êtes ...

Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle brûlant contre la peau de son cou. Il glissa lentement une main contre sa joue, sa gorge, puis contournant sa poitrine pour caresser son flanc et sa taille.

\- Vous êtes un rêve devenu réalité, acheva-t-il.

Les yeux mi-clos et le visage quasi extatique, il se mit, lentement, à explorer le corps partiellement dénudé d'Ophélie. Le tissu de sa lingerie était assez fin pour qu'elle puisse sentir chaque replis de ses paumes alors qu'il effleurait délicatement ses courbes. En guise de réponse, elle l'enlaça doucement et ferma les yeux, laissant à son sens du toucher toute la place qu'aurait dû prendre sa vue. Il déposa une traînée de baisers tout en douceur sur son cou et son épaule.

Puis sa main trouva le lacet qui maintenait le haut de son épouse en place, et tira paresseusement dessus, défaisant le noeud et laissant le vêtements se relâcher et tomber des épaules de la jeune femme, qui frissonna légèrement, tant sous l'effet de la fraîcheur que celui de l'anticipation. Elle ne se risqua pas à ouvrir les yeux, craignant de rompre le charme par sa maladresse. Mais le charme ne se rompit pas. Il ne pouvait, à ce stade, que se renforcer.

Bientôt, elle sentit l'une des mains de Thorn caresser son sein tandis que l'autre se glissait dans son dos, l'attirant plus près de lui. Il l'embrassa intensément, sa main descendant lentement jusqu'à ses hanches, puis l'extérieur de sa jambe qui frémit sous le contact. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se cambrant pour diminuer l'espace entre eux.

\- Je voudrais m'excuser d'avance pour mon manque de savoir-faire, souffla Thorn. Tout cela est tout aussi nouveau pour moi que pour vous ...

\- Tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle. Vous connaissez votre corps, je connais le mien ... Il y a certainement moyen de s'arranger.

Il sourit, amusé et attendri, ses lèvres si proches qu'Ophélie pouvait les sentir effleurer sa peau au moindre mouvement.

\- Dans ce cas puis je me permettre d'accélérer un peu les choses ? demanda-t-il, suave.

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

A gestes délicats, il s'employa alors à la débarrasser de ce qui restait du tissu qui la couvrait. Elle l'aida maladroitement, craignant toujours de toucher accidentellement quelque chose à main nue, et bientôt elle se retrouva entièrement nue, allongée sur le dos, Thorn la surplombant avec un sourire amoureux qui l'empêcha de se sentir aussi embarrassée qu'elle aurait dû.

Entreprenant, il l'embrassa passionnément une dernière fois avant de la relever doucement, de la soulever dans ses bras et de s'installer à son tour sur le lit avec elle sur ses genoux. Il dégagea ses longues boucles brunes, et elle frissonna légèrement en sentant la peau de son dos entrer en contact avec le torse de son mari. Il déposa une longue traînée de baisers dans son cou et le long de son épaule tandis que ses mains glissaient avec légèreté le long de ses jambes. La gauche remonta doucement le long de son flanc pour venir caresser ses seins, la droite quant à elle vint se glisser entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre, traversée d'émotions contradictoires.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle considéra l'idée de lui demander d'arrêter. Elle avait pleinement confiance en lui, un mot de sa part et il cesserait immédiatement de la toucher. Cependant, cette idée eût un effet quelque peu contradictoire, en cela qu'elle la rassura et balaya presque aussitôt ses doutes. Elle pouvait lui faire confiance de s'arrêter dès qu'elle lui dirait, et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait envie de le laisser continuer.

Les longs doigts fins de Thorn laissaient une longue traînée de feu sur la peau de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, qu'il caressait amoureusement, remontant avec une lenteur presque douloureuse. Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement son entrejambe, Ophélie ferma étroitement les yeux et se crispa quelque peu.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda aussitôt Thorn en retirant prudemment sa main.

\- Hum ... Je suis juste un peu anxieuse, souffla-t-elle. Continuez, s'il vous plais. J'en ai envie.

En guise de réponse, il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, et elle se détendit, se laissant aller contre lui, alors qu'il reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Il lui fallut un bref moment d'exploration avant de trouver exactement quoi faire. Quand ses doigts trouvèrent finalement le point sensible, la respiration d'Ophélie se fit haletante et irrégulière. Elle le sentit sourire doucement contre la peau de sa nuque.

\- Comme ça ? murmura-t-il d'un ton suave près de son oreille.

Elle hocha fébrilement la tête, presque embarrassée par le plaisir que ce qu'il lui faisait lui procurait. Chaque mouvement de ses doigts réveillait un peu plus ses sensations, sublimées par tout le désir qu'elle avait accumulé. Le processus ne lui était pas entièrement étranger, bien sûr, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté seule un certain nombre de fois. Mais le fait que ce soit Thorn qui la touche ainsi ajoutait une dimension complètement nouvelle, inconnue, excitante, intense. Le souffle court, elle peinait à trouver où poser ses mains. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son esprit submergé par le contact de la peau de son époux contre la sienne, la façon qu'il avait de la caresser, les baisers qu'il déposait dans son cou, les muscles qu'elle sentait rouler contre son dos à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui ravivait son désir à lui.

Pas si innocente que cela mais mauvaise en calcul, elle n'avait pas prévu que l'intensité des décharges de plaisir déclenchée par les doigts de Thorn augmenterait autant en si peu de temps. Si elles furent d'abord lointaines et floues, elles devinrent très bientôt vives et puissantes, parcourant tout son corps déjà en proie aux flammes de l'anticipation. La main droite de son mari travaillait à une cadence impitoyable qui faisait frémir son corps tout entier et visiblement trembler ses jambes. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par lui arracher ses premiers gémissements d'extase. Elle essaya d'abord de les réprimer, mais renonça rapidement. Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps de toute manière, mais surtout parce que Thorn aimait l'entendre et ne s'en cachait pas.

\- Je vous aime, souffla-t-il contre sa nuque.

Ne se sentant pas capable de répondre, elle se laissa aller tout contre lui et étendit sa main pour venir lui caresser les cheveux.

C'est lorsqu'elle croyait être à l'apogée de son extase que son orgasme la frappa de plein fouet avec la force d'un train lancé à plein régime. Une vague d'un indescriptible délice déferla sur elle, s'infiltrant dans chaque fibre de son corps et la faisant vibrer. Pendant plusieurs secondes, son cerveau lui donna l'impression d'avoir cessé de fonctionner complètement. Le cri pour lequel elle avait ouvert la bouche mourut avant d'avoir passé la barrière de ses cordes vocales, tandis que son corps tout entier tremblait sous l'intensité de la sensation. Le pic de plaisir dura une dizaine de seconde qui se camoufla en éternité, avant de lentement redescendre, laissant Ophélie pantelante et faible, son corps coulé contre celui de Thorn qui ramena doucement sa main droite sur sa cuisse, puis son ventre et son flanc avant de venir remplacer sa main gauche pour caresser et masser ses seins. Sa main gauche de son côté remonta et vint caresser ses cheveux.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Hmmmm ... répondit Ophélie, toujours trop submergée pour avoir vraiment envie de parler.

\- Je pourrais y prendre goût ...

\- Pas autant que moi.

Elle se redressa paresseusement et se tourna autant que possible pour poser une main sur la joue de Thorn et l'attirer en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Pour une nuit de noces si désorganisée, je trouve le début plutôt réussi, fit-elle.

\- Me laisserez vous m'assurer que la suite le sera tout autant ?

\- Je n'attend que cela ...

Ainsi encouragé, Thorn fit passer Ophélie de ses genoux au matelas, où elle se laissa maladroitement tomber, ne pouvant toujours pas s'appuyer sur ses mains. Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, d'abord sur la bouche puis dans le cou et le haut de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il descendit encore pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre en revanche, Ophélie comprit que ce qu'il avait en tête n'était probablement pas aussi similaire que ce qu'elle avait en tête qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Incliné sur elle, il écarta délicatement l'une de ses jambes et embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse, faisant à la jeune femme l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Puis il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus haut, et remonta ainsi lentement le long de sa jambe, tandis que l'une de ses mains venait retrouver le point sensible de son intimité, la faisant tressaillir.

\- Thorn, qu'est ce que ...

Sa question mourut dans un gémissement surpris et légèrement coupable lorsque la langue de Thorn vint remplacer ses doigts, la caressant comme si elle était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. Il s'arrêta un instant pour mesurer l'ampleur de son effet, puis, satisfait, il posa les deux jambes d'Ophélie sur ses épaules pour s'installer plus confortablement et se mit à l'oeuvre.

En une poignée de secondes, elle avait perdu pied. Ses mains trouvèrent la chevelure désordonnée de son mari et s'enfouirent dedans, et elle ferma étroitement les yeux, laissant les décharges de plaisir la parcourir sans essayer de réfléchir. Son corps s'arquait sous l'intensité de ses sensations, les muscles de son ventre frémissaient et ses jambes tremblaient. Elle avait cessé d'essayer de maîtriser sa voix. A un moment, elle pensa très distinctement que si qui que ce soit passait dans le couloir à cet instant, son opinion de l'épouse de l'Intendant risquait de changer drastiquement. En espérant pour que personne ne passe par là. Surtout pas Berenilde. Le nombre de remarques embarrassantes qu'elle serait capable de faire.

Puis Thorn changea légèrement d'angle d'attaque et elle perdit complètement le fil de ses pensées. La tête posée contre le matelas, ses yeux à moitié ouverts sans pourtant qu'elle essaie de voir quoi que ce soit, son dos cambré et ses jambes maladroitement croisées dans le dos de son époux, elle se laissa pleinement abandonner au plaisir.

Elle fut bientôt submergée par un nouvel orgasme, peut être plus intense encore que le premier, mais au fond comment pouvait-elle comparer quoi que ce soit quand sa raison toute entière lui faisait défaut. Elle cria le nom de Thorn, tout son corps vibrant et tremblant, jusqu'à ce que la vague se retire progressivement, la laissant à bout de souffle, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes et la peau écarlate. Fébrile, elle remit en place ses lunettes qui avaient glissé sur son nez avant de se redresser et de baisser les yeux sur Thorn. Celui ci se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte des jambes de son épouse et se redressa, croisant son regard. Il avait l'air exagérément fier de lui lorsqu'il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, fit-il d'un air impertinent.

\- Je crois que je préférais quand vous ne parliez pas, soupira Ophélie en ramenant une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille.

\- Je peux recommencer, la provoqua-t-il.

\- Venez un peu par là plutôt.

Il s'exécuta sans discuter, et elle prit son visage entre ses mains, s'arrêtant un instant pour savourer encore et toujours sa peau sous ses paumes, avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Lorsqu'il rendit le baiser, elle goûta le sel de son propre corps sur les lèvres de Thorn. Elle l'enlaça amoureusement, sa peau collant légèrement à la sienne, et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et leurs baisers gagnèrent un cran d'intensité.

\- D'accord, souffla Ophélie entre deux baisers, à bout de souffle. Maintenant c'est à votre tour.

\- De ?

\- De profiter.

\- Vous pensez sincèrement que je n'ai pas profité jusque là ? demanda Thorn comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi idiot.

\- Pas comme je l'ai fait, protesta-t-elle. Enfin, si vous n'en avez pas envie ...

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu une telle chose. Seulement que j'ai du mal à imaginer un plaisir plus grand que vous entendre crier mon nom pendant que je vous fais l'amour.

\- Attendez d'avoir crié le mien avant de décider ce genre de choses, ronronna-t-elle.

\- Comme quoi votre innocence n'est vraiment qu'une façade, la taquina-t-il.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de votre froideur ...

\- Hum, touché.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement avant de s'écarter et de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Ophélie le regarda faire en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avec embarras. Peu importe à quel point elle pouvait se montrer entreprenante lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler, il ne lui restait pas moins une certaine gêne quant à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Les tabous qu'on lui avait inculqué ne pouvaient pas s'évaporer en une seule fois, c'était impossible.

Lorsque Thorn retira son pantalon, elle prit soin d'éviter du regard la partie inférieure de son corps, ce qui ne fit absolument rien pour éliminer son embarras, bien au contraire. Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent inévitablement sur son érection, le visage d'Ophélie se mit à la brûler si fort qu'elle aurait juré pouvoir servir de grill, et elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

Remarquant sa gêne, Thorn s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer. Quelque peu détendue, elle ferma les yeux et laissa leur étreinte s'intensifier. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne était électrique et chaque fois qu'une partie de leur corps s'effleurait, son désir s'embrasait un peu plus.

Puis il la fit lentement basculer sur le lit et se pencha sur elle. Elle entoura timidement ses hanches avec ses jambes et ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle.

La pénétration ne fut absolument pas douloureuse, à son grand soulagement. La sensation n'était pas désagréable non plus d'ailleurs, même si elle était loin d'être comparable avec le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Thorn la touchait. Cependant, tout l'intérêt de cette nouvelle phase de leur lune de miel se révéla lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sa haute silhouette inclinée sur elle, Thorn la regardait avec adoration. Son visage s'était empourpré, et sa respiration était désordonnée. Il essayait de garder la face, mais Ophélie voyait parfaitement l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Je ... je ne vous fais pas mal ? demanda-t-il, toujours plus inquiet pour son confort à elle que pour le sien.

\- Pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il sembla soulagé et sourit timidement, puis il commença à bouger. La jeune femme mit un petit moment à apprivoiser la sensation, étrange mais plaisante, et changea plusieurs fois ses jambes de place autour de la taille de son époux. Le plaisir physique n'était plus aussi intense qu'avant, mais cela elle l'avait déjà compris. Tout le plaisir à présent résidait dans le fait de pouvoir observer en temps réel le masque glacé de contrôle de Thorn fondre à son contact.

Elle pouvait sentir ses muscles frémir contre elle et son souffle brûlant dans son cou alors que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. Elle voyait sa peau rougir progressivement, de petites gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses tempes, sa mâchoire se contracter pour essayer de garder sa contenance et ses yeux mi-clos. Elle sentait ses mains qui s'agrippait à sa taille et ses Griffes qui effleuraient de temps à autre sa moelle épinière, témoin de sa perte de contrôle. Elle sentait les difficultés qu'il avait à garder le rythme.

Elle constatait tout cela, et le plaisir qu'elle en tirait était un savant mélange de différentes satisfactions qu'elle peinait à démêler. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle savoura longuement la vue et les sensations tandis que les soupirs de Thorn commençaient à ressembler à des gémissements qu'il peinait à retenir complètement.

Lorsqu'il devint apparent que son époux n'arrivait plus à conserver un rythme constant, Ophélie décida de venir à son aide. Elle lui souffla de la laisser prendre les rênes, et il sembla reconnaissant. Il la plaqua contre lui et échangea leurs positions, se trouvant allongé sur le dos et elle à califourchon sur lui. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et baissa les yeux sur lui en souriant d'un air satisfait, et reprit là où lui s'était arrêté, bougeant lentement et le regardant fondre sous elle. Non seulement cette position était plus plaisante pour elle, mais elle la rendait également maîtresse du jeu et elle tirait une satisfaction sans cesse grandissante du fait qu'il la laisse prendre le contrôle.

Lui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanche et la regardait amoureusement à travers le voile de son plaisir.

\- Ophélie ... gémit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit et accéléra la cadence, sentant tous ses muscles se tendre sous elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ne fasse pas tant d'efforts pour retenir sa voix, mais c'était quelque chose dont elle pourrait se soucier la prochaine fois. Où peut être lorsqu'ils ne logeraient plus chez quelqu'un d'autre. Pour le moment, elle resta concentrée sur l'instant présent, s'imprégnant des souvenirs de leur première fois et de l'image délicieuse du visage de son mari, tendu par le plaisir.

Après une poignée de longues et délicieuses minutes où ils ne firent rien d'autre que faire l'amour, se toucher et se regarder avec tendresse, tout le corps de Thorn se contracta et un long gémissement à peine réprimé franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il fermait étroitement les yeux et que ses mains se crispaient sur les hanches d'Ophélie, qui, surprise, ralentit quelque peu ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- N ... N'arrêtez pas, souffla-t-il.

Comprenant ce qui était en train de lui arriver, elle obtempéra en souriant, le regardant fondre sous l'effet de son orgasme. Il gémit encore longuement, renversant la tête en arrière, des gouttes de sueur perlant le long de son torse. Ophélie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était merveilleusement beau en cet instant.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus capable de continuer, elle descendit de ses hanches et vint doucement s'allonger près de lui, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il était à bout de souffle, haletant et frémissant, et il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer entièrement. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux, et Ophélie en profita pour se redresser légèrement et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'arriverais presque à comprendre le style de vie d'Archibald, soupira-t-il, amusé.

\- De toutes les choses que vous auriez pu dire, il a fallu que vous choisissiez la plus stupide, se désola Ophélie en riant à moitié.

\- Pardon ... Vous êtes merveilleuse.

\- Je vous aime, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec tendresse, puis ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Ce n'est pas une nuit de noces très ... conventionnelle, fit Thorn. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu rêver mieux.

\- Moi non plus, ronronna Ophélie en se pelotonnant contre lui. Même si, après le mariage en prison, je ne me suis pas vraiment autorisée à imaginer grand-chose.

\- Sage décision, s'amusa-t-il. Alors, votre verdict ?

\- Hum ... J'ai envie de recommencer.

\- Tout de suite ?

\- Dès que vous en aurez envie.

Thorn sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Je pourrais continuer toute la nuit, murmura-t-il.

\- Redites moi ça dans une heure, ricana Ophélie en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- C'est un défi ?

Elle lui répondit en l'attirant près d'elle et en plaquant passionnément sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils roulèrent sur le lit et s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, et ils firent l'amour, encore et encore. Les mauvais jours étaient derrière eux, ils étaient en paix, ils étaient heureux, ils étaient amoureux.

A l'autre bout du manoir, Berenilde berçait Victoire en souriant doucement, parfaitement consciente de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Les idiots, ils pensaient peut être qu'ils étaient discrets. Elle aurait préféré que son neveu vienne la saluer avant, mais leur nuit de noces avait déjà tellement de retard. Et puis avec l'argent que lui devait Achibald, elle ne pouvait pas décemment être en colère.


End file.
